


Belly of the Beast

by vermeillons



Series: Orchidelirium [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermeillons/pseuds/vermeillons
Summary: Laurent is a sexy vampire.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Orchidelirium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Belly of the Beast

Damen sighed as Laurent's fangs pierced into the tender flesh of his neck. In the wake of their lovemaking, Damen was hottest when beneath those lips, lifeblood flowing from one body to the other. 

He brought a hand to Laurent's hair, wove his fingers through the strands, fine as spun gold. 

Pressed up against his chest, Laurent was cold, corpse-cold, and inhumanely pale. Damen loved the way he flushed with color after only a few attentive touches. Tucking a fallen bit of hair behind Laurent's ear, he said, "Satisfied?" 

Laurent pulled off him with a wet _pop_ , a drop of blood clinging to his plush bottom lip, which Damen wiped away, letting Laurent lick it from his finger. 

" _Christ, Laurent_ ," Damen groaned. 

"You know, he was a vampire too." 

"Is that so?" 

"Probably." 

"Makes sense the more you think about it, really." 

Thoughtlessly, Laurent ran a shivering finger down Damen's chest. With precision, he pinched a nipple through the thin silk of Damen's shirt, sending Damen's spine arching into his grasp. Laurent rucked up the fabric, pink tongue lavishing attention on Damen, eager to taste every inch of him. 

"Do I taste that good?" asked Damen. 

Laurent didn't even hesitate, "It's thicker around your neck, headier. I can feel every breath you take." 

His teeth raked along a hardened nipple—sucked as Damen unwound himself into the bedsheets. 

Laurent wrapped a hand around Damen's wrist. He kissed his palm, then at the pulse point held between his slim fingers. " _Here_ ," he said. "is sweeter. Your heart always beats so fast when I drink from the wrist. Do you not want me to leave marks so easily seen?" 

"Nothing like that," Damen said. "You're so gorgeous. I love watching you do your thing." 

In fact, he rather liked the marks Laurent left. For someone so ephemeral to leave such a visceral sign of his claim made Damen's blood burn every time he looked at them. 

Damen recalled the first time Laurent had fed on him; just a spindly little thing, half-mad with hunger and eyes blazing crimson. In the dark of the night, Laurent had tried to jump Damen, who'd easily pinned him to the ground. The shape of his face was graceful, his skin frost, brittle as porcelain. 

To hold such cold outrage, fire and ice in each hand, Damen had to have him. He'd let Laurent drink then. And welcomed him into his home ever since. 

"'My thing’?" Laurent said, acerbity carved deep in the lines of his golden brow. "My thing about drinking your actual blood?" 

"Don't kink shame me." 

Laurent shrugged. "Fair enough. Though strangely, I'm not one for blood-play." 

Damen laughed at the absurd image. In moments like these, Laurent's eyes danced a crystalline blue, his hunger for blood satiated. Damen could see color forming in his cheeks. It deepened as Laurent settled himself low between Damen's legs. 

"You like it best from here." An elegant hand raised goosebumps on the delicate flesh. 

"You're in a strange mood," said Damen. "Stranger than usual." 

"I'd say I'm in a good mood." 

"You know I'm always here to give you your fill." 

"Don't lie." Laurent was already parting Damen’s thighs. "You're mortal." 

Laurent said, through glimmering fangs, "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't bite hard." 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://vermeillons.tumblr.com)


End file.
